Warner Bros Pictures
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - U''' - February 8, 2019 - 300+ # The Mule - '''15 - January 25, 2019 - 300+ # Aquaman - 12A - December 12, 2018 - 300+ # Smallfoot - U''' - October 12, 2018 - 300+ # A Star is Born (2018) - '''15 - October 3, 2018 - 300+ # The Meg - 12A - August 10, 2018 - 300+ # Teen Titans Go! To the Movies - PG - August 3, 2018 - 300+ # Hotel Artemis - 15 - July 20, 2018 - 300+ # Tag - 15 - June 29, 2018 - 300+ # Ocean's 8 - 12A - June 18, 2018 - 300+ # Life of the Party - 12A - May 11, 2018 - 300+ # Rampage - 12A - April 13, 2018 - 300+ # Ready Player One - 12A - March 29, 2018 - 300+ # Tomb Raider - 12A - March 16, 2018 - 300+ # Wonder Wheel - 12A - March 9, 2018 - 100+ # Game Night - 15 - March 2, 2018 - 300+ # Father Figures - 15 - February 16, 2018 - 300+ # The 15:17 to Paris - 15 - February 9, 2018 - 300+ # The Disaster Artist - 15 - December 6, 2017 - 300+ # Justice League - 12A - November 17, 2017 - 300+ # Macbeth (2017) - 15 - October 13, 2017 - 300+ # The LEGO Ninjago Movie - U''' - October 7, 2017 # Blade Runner 2049 - '''15 - October 5, 2017 - 300+ # Everything, Everything - 12A - August 18, 2017 - 100+ # The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature - U''' - August 11, 2017 - 300+ # Dunkirk - '''12A - July 21, 2017 - 300+ # The House - 15 - June 30, 2017 - 300+ # Wonder Woman - 12A - June 1, 2017 - 300+ # King Arthur: Legend of the Sword - 12A - May 19, 2017 - 300+ # Unforgettable - 15 - April 21, 2017 - 300+ # Going in Style - 12A - April 7, 2017 - 300+ # CHiPs - 15 - March 24, 2017 - 300+ # Wolves at the Door - 15 - March 17, 2017 - 25+ # Kong: Skull Island - 12A - March 10, 2017 - 300+ # Fist Fight - 15 - March 3, 2017 - 300+ # John Wick: Chapter 2 - 15 - February 17, 2017 - 300+ # The LEGO Batman Movie - U''' - February 10, 2017 - 300+ # Live By Night - '''15 - January 13, 2017 - 300+ # San Andreas - 12A - May 29, 2015 # EducationCity: The Movie - U''' - May 9, 2014 # The LEGO Movie - '''U - February 14, 2014 # Inception - 12A - July 16, 2010 # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - PG - July 29, 2005 # The Aviator - 12A - December 26, 2004 # The Polar Express - U''' - December 10, 2004 # Torque - '''15 - March 5, 2004 # Something's Gotta Give - 12A - February 6, 2004 # The Negotiator - 15 - November 27, 1998 Category:Film Distributors